Problem: Find the distance between the point ${(1, 6)}$ and the line $\enspace {y = -\dfrac{1}{3}x + 3}\thinspace$. {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {6} {7} {8} {9} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\llap{-}6} {\llap{-}7} {\llap{-}8} {\llap{-}9} {1} {2} {3} {4} {5} {6} {7} {8} {9} {\llap{-}2} {\llap{-}3} {\llap{-}4} {\llap{-}5} {\llap{-}6} {\llap{-}7} {\llap{-}8} {\llap{-}9}
Explanation: First, find the equation of the perpendicular line that passes through ${(1, 6)}$ The slope of the blue line is ${-\dfrac{1}{3}}$ , and its negative reciprocal is ${3}$ Thus, the equation of our perpendicular line will be of the form $\enspace {y = 3x + b}\thinspace$ We can plug our point, ${(1, 6)}$ , into this equation to solve for ${b}$ , the y-intercept. $6 = {3}(1) + {b}$ $6 = 3 + {b}$ $6 - 3 = {b} = 3$ The equation of the perpendicular line is $\enspace {y = 3x + 3}\thinspace$ We can see from the graph (or by setting the equations equal to one another) that the two lines intersect at the point ${(0, 3)}$ . Thus, the distance we're looking for is the distance between the two red points. The distance formula tells us that the distance between two points is equal to: $\sqrt{( x_{1} - x_{2} )^2 + ( y_{1} - y_{2} )^2}$ Plugging in our points ${(1, 6)}$ and ${(0, 3)}$ gives us: $\sqrt{( {1} - {0} )^2 + ( {6} - {3} )^2}$ $= \sqrt{( 1 )^2 + ( 3 )^2} = \sqrt{10} $ The distance between the point ${(1, 6)}$ and the line $\thinspace {y = -\dfrac{1}{3}x + 3}\enspace$ is $\thinspace\sqrt{10}$.